<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversations With My Wife by Enx2103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965408">Conversations With My Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103'>Enx2103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was halfway undressed when he walked into their ensuite bathroom and spotted his wife, the love of his life practically drowning in her new massive bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald &amp; Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>🌼 Dasey Fairytale Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversations With My Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek felt disgusting. Sticky. Damp. Gross. He was pretty sure the scent on him could mortally wound an enemy. Practice had been brutal. He had rinsed off in the locker room, but it wasn't the same as showering at home. He'd never hear the end of it if Casey caught him first...<br/><br/>He was daydreaming about stepping into his brand new shower the whole way home. His <em>beautiful </em>multi shower head sauna they had just remodeled. It was <em>magical</em>. He was halfway undressed when he walked into their ensuite bathroom and spotted his wife, the love of his life practically <em>drowning </em>in her new massive bathtub. The tub was overflowing with fluffy white bubbles, Casey's head barely visible above the bubbles.<br/><br/>He was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be home yet. Judging by the look on her face, the sad slant to her droopy eyes, the pout on her lips something was <em>very </em>wrong. Derek wasn't a knight. He didn't have any special combat skills but he was a man utterly in love and would kill anyone who hurt her. And he had a feeling his services may be needed. </p><p>“Princess?” he asked softly. He recognized that look on her face all too well. “What's wrong?” he asked, kneeling at the edge of the tub, his shower completely forgotten. </p><p>Out from the tower of bubbles she poured into the water, he saw her tail peeking out, swishing back and forth rhythmically. Derek sighed heavily. His eyes flicked up to her face. Although Casey dyed her hair brown in hopes to blend in, her dark red roots always peeked through reminding the world who she was. He pushed her hair out of her face, gently, allowing himself to look deep into her eyes.</p><p>She was always quiet when she got like that. It was all very reminiscent of the early days of their relationship when they first met and she couldn't speak.<br/><br/>“We need to get you into the water. The sea,” he clarified quickly.<br/><br/>Casey's eyes popped open in horror. She shook her head. With all their responsibilities, they hadn't had time to go to the beach and get Casey into the ocean. So the bathtub would have to do. Derek knew she hadn't swam in months... The pool they were installing had not been finished yet. And with the whole house under construction, they didn't particularly make it a priority. That’s where Derek went wrong and he knew it.  He knew she needed to be in the water. Big bodies of water. She needed to swim. He should have known better.<br/><br/>Derek shook his head. “No, it's been too long,” he reminded her. “Plus your dad must be wanting to see you,” he offered with a small smile tipping the corners of his mouth. His father in law was a bit intimidating. Thankfully Derek didn't have to see him often. Caseys dad was... well he was King fucking Triton after all.</p><p>Casey slumped further into the tub, half of her face hidden under the water. It wasn’t like she could drown, but her dramatics didn’t go noticed. She wasn't happy with his plan. (She didn’t always get along with daddy dearest.) </p><p>“<em>Princess</em>,” he coaxed her back up. “They need the water too,” he reminded her softly. His hand dipping into the warm soapy water, reaching out to rub her the swell of her belly. She was finally starting to show and his hands kept gravitating to the baby. </p><p>Caseys bottom lip quivered as she looked up at him with her big blue doe eyes. She belonged in the water, her and those oceans eyes. He hated keeping her away from it, not that he did it on purpose, but still. It would always feel like his fault because she chose him.</p><p>Eventually, she nodded in agreement. Their baby needed the sea just as much as she did and she knew it.</p><p>Derek smiled down at his wife pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So, can I jump in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in mischief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Casey is the Little Mermaid. And Yes, I'm aware that I titled it conversations with my wife when Casey doesn't actually speak. (She doesn't need to.)</p><p>Don't think about it too hard- just accept.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>